


I Just Wanted A Shower

by TinyPaper



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bruises, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Just Friends, M/M, Multi, No Romance, No Smut, Partial Nudity, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyPaper/pseuds/TinyPaper
Summary: Stephen having to help Daniel undress after an injury. Their just bros I swear ...[ COMPLETED ]
Relationships: Daniel Lim & Stephen Ng, Daniel Lim/Stephen Ng, Hosuh Lee & Daniel Lim, Hosuh Lee & Daniel Lim & Stephen Ng, Hosuh Lee & Stephen Ng, Hosuh Lee/Daniel Lim, Hosuh Lee/Daniel Lim/Stephen Ng, Hosuh Lee/Stephen Ng, Jay Ko & Hosuh Lee & Daniel Lim & Stephen Ng, Jay Ko/Hosuh Lee/Daniel Lim/Stephen Ng
Kudos: 29





	I Just Wanted A Shower

"Ouch" 

Was the only thing Daniel could manage to say as he winced in pain. He was attempting to take his t-shirt off of himself without pulling at the still rather sensitive injuries he had recently gotten treated. He was warned by both of his housemates that if he needed help in any actions that required him to use both his arms and his upper body quite a bit, he shouldn't hesitate calling them for help. Daniel, of course being the workaholic that he was, ignored the warning and was now paying the price.

Apparently, the mere action proved to be a challenge itself as he had to quickly steady himself from doubling over with one hand gripping the side of the desk table while the other made its way to his lower abdomen; rubbing the spot in circular motions in attempt to ease the ache. It took a few deep breaths before Daniel was able to stand straight again without the support but he continued to rub his side gently.

' Damnit, all I wanted was a shower' he cursed as he let out a heavy sigh.

Finally realising the predicament he was in, Daniel knew he had to call for either Stephen or Hosuh to help him out of his clothes if he didn't want to further add more damage to his poor chest, much to his dismay. This included his pants, now that he remembered he had badly hurt his left calf as well.

Daniel contemplated his options for a moment. As much as he needed the help, he felt embarrassed asking for the either two to help him in such a simple act. Not to mention, he wasn't all that comfortable with the idea of his friends looking at him naked. Not that they haven't but it was the reason behind it that made him feel hesitant. 

'Maybe I shouldn't take a shower ' he bargained with himself.

His body cringed at the thought though, knowing that its owner has postponed his showers for long enough. Daniel could smell a day worth of sweat on him due to trying to avoid taking a shower knowing he would have to go through the hastle of taking his clothes off.

He just hated the fact he had to keep asking for help in everything he did with the way he was right now. It made him feel useless. It didn't make things better when he knew both of his best friends would fuss about him pushing himself too far. He was already grateful that the two were helping with heavy loaded work. He didn't want to be anymore of a burden than he already was. 

Before Daniel could further consider whether or not the shower was actually necessary, the door to his room opened wide to reveal a tall man with purple mohawk barging through.

" Hey Dan ! Could I borrow a pen for a sec ?" Stephen asked without considering that the other would have been surprised with him entering his room without knocking.

Despite being startled, Daniel responded fast, quickly reaching for his pencil holder to grab a pen on his work desk.

"Uh, yeah. Here. " he said as he handed the pen over but the other man didn't respond.

Instead, Stephen was looking down at where Daniel's hand gripped at his injured side; a small frown making way to his face.

" You okay ?" He looked back up at the green haired man. While he tried desperately to hide it for the sake of his dignity, worry still etched at Stephen when he saw Dan clutch at his stomach. Did he push himself again ? 

Daniel, who realised that his friend was staring at the spot where his injuries were, quickly put down the hand that was massaging the spot. He completely forgot about it when Stephen came in. In an attempt to drop the topic, Dan rather forcefully put the pen into the other's hand, waving him off.

" Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Here, take the pen already." 

This only fanned the fire to Stephen's worries. He knew for a fact that the lime green haired man liked pushing himself over his physical boundaries. Whether he realised it or not. Dare he say, the man made into a personal hobby of his. Stephen also knew that Dan *needed* to put his habits to a temporary rest as he let himself recover. Alas, Daniel was, as always stubborn. 

How Dan found amusement in putting himself in harm's way was beyond the purple haired man's capability of understanding. If this wasn't masochism at it's finest, he didn't know what was.

So, when he walked into Dan's room to borrow a pen, to find his friend clutching at his side; a faint pained look in his eyes, Stephen didn't need a minute to put two and two together. He let out a disapproving sigh.

Instead of taking the pen Daniel handed over, he walked over to the work desk and set it back to its original place and turned around to look the other in the eye. He then spoke up, his voice hiding an obvious yet vague serious tone. 

" What happened ?" he questioned plainly, wanting to get straight to the point.

The abrupt change in Stephen's intonation disconcerted Dan. He honestly didn't want to look the other in the eye, feeling his gaze on him like a predator eyeing its prey. He felt like a child again. A child that did a wrong and was now being scolded by a parent.

Stephen was never really one to be nor act all that serious, regardless of the situation. He'd much rather push his responsibilities to someone who actually wanted them in the first place and live in the moment. That person being either Hosuh or Daniel for a good majority of the time. He was best known to be a cheeky, narcissistic jackass that would constantly find a way to put in a facetious remark to any gloomy condition and that's how everyone liked it. 

So, seeing Stephen taking in a somewhat leader/motherly role was very much an odd sight to Daniel. If it weren't for the bad timing, Daniel would probably have found the situation to be quite humorous. 

It wasn't that Stephen never took anything seriously. There many moments where both Hosuh and Dan caught their friend red- handed being an actual compassionate individual in which they both knew he strictly reserved it for people that hold a special place in his heart. He remembered how much Hosuh liked to joke about how wholesome Stephen was when he forced Gavin to take a nap and relax for a few hours because he saw him stressing out from a project that was due soon.

When Daniel did look up to meet his gaze with his housemate, he could only mutter a barely audible "I wanted a shower" that could have been easily misinterpreted to something else.

Luckily, the narcissist caught his words and let out a low groan as he brought his hand up to his face and massaged his eyes.

" ... You could've just asked". 

" I was embarrassed okay ?" 

" What ? Me seeing you naked ?" 

" No. Of me asking you to help me take my clothes off. I didn't wanna cause trouble."

"Ugh, for god's sake Dan. You not asking would cause more problems for us than not."

"Yeah, I know that now. Could you help me out then ? Please ?"

Dan didn't need to say anything more as Stephen walked over to him in short strides and helped him out of his t-shirt, being careful not to pull at the tender skin. A few sharp inhales were heard from the older as the friction of skin and clothes agitated the injured area but Stephen knew it was either that or not taking it off at all. 

When he did manage Dan out of the t-shirt, he grimaced when he was met with a giant bruise, garishly purple and darkening. Thoughts of the previous week's incident came across his mind. He remembered how utterly scared he felt for Daniel when both Jay and himself found their friend laying in the university parking lot, out cold at 2 am, right as they were leaving the premises. 

He was ... Well, in Jay's words, **fucked up.**

****

****

When they found him, his face alone was banged up badly as he was. His right eye, bruised, with it beginning to turn into a dark discoloured grey. The corner of his lips were split as small stream of red crimson blood was flowed out his nose. His normally tanned skin, looked appallingly white from the heavy blood lose. The two didn't even bother to check for other injuries when they hurriedly lifted him into Jay's car and drove to the hospital in record time.

When he finally did wake up and they questioned him about the cause of his injuries, Daniel could not recall a single thing. All that he could remember was that at one moment he was strolling home to his apartment when he was suddenly jumped by a guy that proceeded to punch him a repetitive amount of times, yelling at him for no certain reason to the point Dan had blacked out. Next thing he knew, he was on a hospital bed, surrounded by worried friends and family members.

Stephen led Dan towards the bed and ordered him to sit still as he helped him ease out of his jeans while the other could only silently oblige. After a couple minutes of awkward silence and positioning, they managed to get the tight jeans off with minimal casualties. Once again, the purple haired man found a sickening blueish mark on his inner calf mixed with smidgens of dark purple that would've made him nauseous if he hadn't seen it before. 

Something about the location of the other's wounds left an uneasy feeling in Stephen. As though, the attacker might have wanted to-

" Uh, Stephen ? Can I go now ?"

He didn't realise that he was looking back and forth at the injuries, leaving Daniel feeling incredibly exposed under the other's gaze. With a quick apology, he stepped aside and helped the older one up on his feet. It was probably best if the topic was left unsaid.

" Heh, sorry ... You need anything else ? "

"Nah, but I'll call you if I do though. "

They both mentally decided it was better if the Daniel's underwear was left untouched. It was a personal boundary they both didn't wanna go over for both their sakes. Daniel was positive he could manage that part by himself without much of an issue.

" Alright, go take your shower you lil nasty ~ You smell like absolute shit " Stephen joked, making his way out the door.

" M'kay thanks " was all Daniel could say before the door closed behind him. Not wanting to think about his injuries, he picked a decent pair of an sweatpants and a t-shirt and headed straight to the bathroom. 

And if Daniel called Stephen once again to get him a towel because he forgot to grab one beforehand, Stephen would have not complained.

**Author's Note:**

> So, enjoy ? I just really felt like writing some fluffy stuff with the two. I honestly don't think people do enough of them :) 
> 
> And I know that they've stated that their no longer friends but reminder that these are just the depictions of their YouTube "personas" and I have no intention of pairing the two, whether in real life nor in fiction. I just headcanon that their low- key great bros and I'm soft for that stuff okay ?
> 
> If you like my writing, I would appreciate it if you left a comment and a kudos to show your support <3
> 
> Thank you for reading my work and I'd hope to be able make more of these kinds of works. I really do enjoy making them :3
> 
> Comment any ideas of interesting situations I could :)


End file.
